Pokemon DP Dimension
by xXKaira-HimeXx
Summary: What if Ash didn't start on a journey by himself? What if that person he is traveling with now, is his childhood best friend/rival's sister who happen to be his childhood best friend?
1. Chapter 1

****

Hey, Pokemon Fans and people! This is my first pokemon story and I hope you enjoy it! But before we start let me tell you something, this story and chapter contain spoiler for those who haven't seen Pokemon DP Dimension episode 79. Let me tell you about my OC. My OC in this story is traveling with Dawn, Brock and Ash. She is the same age as Ash and is a childhood friend with Ash and Gary who is her older brother. So basically she started at the same times with Gary and Ash and has been traveling with Ash since then and along the way meet Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, and other characters that they have encounter. Instead of having a Bulbasaur or a Charmander or a Squirtle as her starter Pokemon, she had a Abra as her starter Pokemon who right now is at the Lab with her grandfather Professor Oak.

I do NOT OWN POKEMON!!! If I did Lucario and Gardevoir will be mind. But I do own Nessie aka Ness.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Pokemon Ranger and the kidnapped Riolu! Part 1

* * *

The full moon shining brightly at the calm night as wild pokemons huddled together and slept peacefully.

But not so far from where they slept a big building was near by and by the look of it, no one was sleeping as lights were on. Suddenly that peaceful night was interrupted by a big explosion coming from the building as the alarm began to go off.

The towel light turn on as its try to catch the intruders.

Boom!

An other explosion went off as the intruders blows open the gate as the guards in blue-like-police-suit and a man in white coat came out.

"There it is," one of the guard said. "RX1."

In front of them stood two intruders wearing green army-like-suit and two pokemons, a Golem and RX1 aka Riolu.

"The RX1 is a priceless research tool," The man in the white coat said. "Get Riolu back at once!"

After he had finished the speech the intruder's Golem blasted solar beam at them. Luckily no one was hurt as they managed to doge in times while the intruders, the Golem and the Riolu see this opportunity to made their escape.

As the intruders, the Golem and the Riolu were running, the Riolu look at on of the guard shirt and recognized a symbol.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The sound of a truck honks as its screeched to halt. ONe of the intruders opened the back door of the truck for Riolu to get in while the other took out his pokemon ball.

"Golem, return" The man said as a flash of right light hit the said pokemon and suck it in thd pokemon.

After both of the man were done they run to the front of the truck and get in.

Screech!

The truck took off safely while the building was under chaos. In the back of the truck, Riolu walk in and look around himself curiously as he see many box and packages. He stop in front of the box and sat down leading back.

He crossed his arms over his knees and closed his eyes.

"Excellent." a man voice said.

Suddenly Riolu open his eyes as it glowed green as he listen.

"Riolu finally belong to me," the same man stated as he lead against the truck wall and chuckled. "And there be no doubt about who gives the oder."

"What a fool," one of the man who is sitting in front and next to the driver and who had helped Riolu 'escape' said as he ripped the symbol that Riolu saw earlier off. "That naive Riolu trusted as completely."

"Promising to help Riolu doesn't mean we sent it home." The man behind him who had 'help' Riolu escape said as he ripped the same symbol off and crumble it in his hand and laughed. "Poor thing."

The green light started to faze and reveal a angry Riolu. He stood up and used his attack to blasted the door open.

Screech!!!!

The truck sway as it come to an halt. The small Riolu jumped off and landed on the grass. As he landed his clutched his left shoulder as it was hurt but quickly demised as he took off into the forest.

The two guard came running to see the explosion and was shocked.

"Huh?" one of them said as they both look at the damage the Riolu costed. "Riolu has escaped. It must have hear us over talking. "

"I can't believe it through this re-enforce metal." the man next to him stated in shock. "Amazing."

"Enough talking," the 'boss' said as he walk over to the two talking guards. "Get going. Riolu must not get away."

"Yes Sir!" the two man said in unsion as they took off after Riolu.

The 'boss' turn to look at the damage and grinned. "So this is it's power. It more than I dreamed. I must have Riolu for my own."

* * *

Opening

On the road far from home.

You don't have to feel alone.

Brave and strong,

together we will be.

It's our destiny!

We will be heroes,

we can change the world if we try!

I go where you go.

Forever friends you and I!

We will be heroes!

Battle Dimension Pokemon!!!

* * *

NEXT DAY

Brock, Ash, Pikachu who was on Ash's shoulder, Nessie, and Dawn were walking through the forest as Ash suddenly came to a stop. Both Piplup and Delcatty were walking side-by-side between their trainer.

"Ash is something wrong?" Dawn asked while everyone was looking at Ash.

Ash look from side to side and replied. "Umm nope."

Suddenly Pikachu look ahead and point. "Pika!"

This got everyone attention as they look ahead of them. "huh?"

A Riolu turned around the road the heroes were walking on while holding his shoulder stopped and look up.

"Whoa! What that?" Ash asked while taking out his PokeDex.

"A Riolu." Brock said as Dawn look at him.

"A Riolu?" Dawn asked.

The Riolu was still looking at them while holding his injured shoulder.

"Riolu, the emanation pokemon. When sad or scare Riolu's aura become stronger as a way of signaling it's ally." The PokeDex stated.

"So..." Ash stated as he put his PokeDex away. "That was it."

The Riolu suddenly drop onto his knee in pain while holding his injured shoulder making everyone turn their attention to him.

"Oh, he's hurt." Nessie stated bluntly as Ash and Pikachu run to Riolu making Brock, Dawn and Piplup sweat drop.

"Pip-lup."

"Let me help ya," Ash said as he and Pikachu stop in front of Riolu and kneeled down in front of him as Ash reached out to help him."Are you okay?"

But Riolu pushed Ash away.

"Pika?"

"Huh?" Ash stated confusingly. "I-I'm trying to help."

Angrily Riolu lifted his uninjured arm up to Ash as blue orb admit from it and blasted Ash.

"ASH!!!" Brock, and Dawn shouted as they run to Ash while Nessie look bored and shook her head along with Delcatty.

"Pika!"

"Pip!"

"Don't worry. I'm okay." Ash said as he sat up and look at the Riolu. "Whoa! Man, that was some move."

Everyone turn to look at the injured Riolu.

"That was an Aura Sphere." Nessie stated as she look at the Riolu in amaze.

"Aura Sphere. Really?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. That move normally learn after Riolu evolved into a Lurcario. But obviously not this times. Incredible!" Brock said in amaze and shock.

"Then that Riolu really special." Dawn stated in amaze.

"Piplup!"

Nessie sigh as she run to the Riolu.

"Special or not. Riolu need a hand." Ash said as he got up and followed Nessie.

Nessie kneel in front of the injured Riolu while taking out a Full Restore. "Hey there. I'm Nessie or Ness and I'm not going to hurt you alright? You're hurt so let me help you.

Riolu glared and lift his hand up and blasted a Aura Sphere toward Nessie.

"Ness!" Ash shouted. "Watch out!"

"Pika! Pika!"

"Del! Del!"

Nessie gasped and closed her eyes and waited for the pain but it didn't happen. She opened her eyes and saw that a boy wearing a green coat jumped out of no where and reflected the attack with his hand.

"Hey. Everybody still in one piece?" The boy asked when he turn around to look the group before turning to a surprise Nessie. "You?"

"Yeah." Ash and Nessie nodded.

"Pika!"

Riolu look at the scene before running away.

"Hey! Riolu wait!" Nessie yell after it and try to get up to follow it but the boy stopped her making her glare.

"Don't worry. I handle this." He said winking at glaring Nessie before running after Riolu.

"I wonder who could that be?" Dawn said making Nessie glare at the retreating back of the unknow boy as she stood up. "Don't you Nessie?"

"Piplup?"

"Oh don't even start it." Nessie retorted making Dawn giggle. "But he was cute"

"Your knight in shining armer?" Dawn joked.

Nessie look at Dawn bored. "The Riolu."

Dawn and Piplup sweat drop.

"Pip."

"Come on guys. Don't stand here doing nothing when Riolu needed help." Ash said before running after Riolu and the boy.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he run after Ash.

"But Ash wait!" Brock said before he, Dawn and Piplup followed him.

"Why can't that boy listen before running off to god know where." Nessie huffed and put her hand on her hips before running after her friends. "Even if it a good intention."

* * *

"An Aura Sphere from Riolu is one rare power pack pokemon. Wouldn't you agree?" James asked his companion Meowth and Jessie from ontop of the tree as he and his companion had see the scene.

"Yeah. And that the kind of power we need to pack!" Meowth agreed.

"We can't allowed Riolu to language with those lame losers. Team Rocket for the power play." Jessie said.

"Yay!!!" The three team rocket members punched their hand in the air and cheer at their plans.

"Wobba! Wobbuffe!" Wobbuffe agreed as he pop out of his Pokemon Ball.

* * *

Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder walk through the forest looking left and right for any sign for Riolu. Suddenly a hand came out of a bush and pulled Ash in.

* * *

Nessie frowned as she walk through the forest looking for Riolu, Ash, Dawn, and Brock or maybe even that boy with her Pokemon Delcatty. She sighed as she look around her surrounding.

"Urrg!!!" Nessie groan earning Delcatty's attention.

"Del?" Delcatty said as he tilted his head at his trainer.

"I don't get it!" Nessie exclaimed with her hands in the air. "How did Ash lost me?! I was behind him the whole times!! And now, how am I lost?!"

Delcatty sweat dropped. "Del?"

Nessie look at her Celcatty before frowning, "You know it along didn't you? You knew that we were lost!"

"Del."

Twitch.

"Let just fine a big tree and climb on it so we can see better the higher we up."

"Del."

"Oh hush up."

* * *

"Waah!" Ash cried out in surprise at the person in front of him. "You--!"

"I told you guys that I take care of this didn't I?" The boy from earlier said.

"But-!"

"Shhsss." The boy put his finger to his lips.

"Huh?"

They both look up as they saw the Riolu on top of a tree branch who was standing and closing his eyes.

* * *

"Umm..." Nessie stuttered as she stop and look at Delcatty on her side. "Delcatty?"

Delcatty turn to look up at his trainer. "Del?"

"How about you lead the way." Nessie laugh nervously and step behind Delcatty.

"Del. Decatty. Del."

Sweat drop

With that Delcatty lead the way with his trainer Nessie behind him.

* * *

The two boys turn around as Brock, Dawn and Piplup were kneeling behind them.

"So is that your Riolu?" Dawn asked while whispering to the unknow boy.

"Nope. Not mind." The boy whispered back.

"So it a wild Riolu then." Brock stated.

"Nope not wild." The boy said. "All Riolu want to do at this point is get back home."

They all look at the Riolu. Ash turn to look at the boy. "Back home?"

"Pika?"

"Wait!" Dawn suddenly spoke up gaining everyone attention. "Where Ness!"

Dawn, Brock, Piplup, and Pikachu look at Ash while the unknown boy look confuse.

Ash nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Umm I kinda um lost her"

Dawn twicth. "How can you LOST her?! Ness is bad at direction already if she even with you!!"

Suddenly a sound interrupted the kids as they turn to look at the source.

'Oh Ness be careful,' Dawn thought worriedly.

* * *

Delcatty suddenly stopped making Nessie confuse.

"What is it Delcatty? You got us lost?" Neesie asked bluntly making Delcatty sweat drop.

Delcatty shook his head before dashing off.

"Oh not again!" Nessie exclaimed as she slapped her forehead before chasing after Delcatty. "How many times do I have to tell people and pokemons that I DON'T do chase!"

* * *

Two trucks screeched to stop under the tree where the Riolu was standing making the said Riolu open his eyes and look down in startle.

Two mens came each came out of the unique trucks.

* * *

Behind the bush the four kids frowned as they recognize who the person is.

"That Pokemon Hunter J's goones squad." Dawn stated angrily.

* * *

"Now Crobat, wing attack!" One of the men said as he throw his PokeBall.

Crobat came out of its pokeBall and used wing attack on the surprise Riolu hitting him and making Riolu fell down the tree.

"Retrieve the target!" The man who unleashed his Crobat ordered.

* * *

Nessie finally stopped chasing after Celcatty when she seen her Pokemon stop behind a bush and was looking up.

"What's --!" Nessie was cut off as something fell from above. Nessie look up and gasped in shock. Quickly out of reflect she put her arm out and catch the fallen object in her arms. But the impact was too much making Nessie fell back as well.

Nessie groaned as she sat up painfully and slowly but flinched as she used her hand to pushed herself up making her fell down. "Ouch!"

"Del!" Delcatty rush to his trainer place and nuzzled Nessie's hand gently.

Nessie smiled at Delcatty before looking at the object in her arms ignoring the pain.

"What the?" Nessie asked as she realized that the fallen object was the Riolu that Ash was looking for. "Oh, it you."

The Riolu glare at Nessie and struggled to get free of her grip. Nessie frowned and tighten her grip and bring the Riolu to her eye's level. "Listen here buddy," Nessie said firmly making the Riolu stop struggling and look at Neesie. "I don't care if you attack me with your Aura Sphere all day but you're hurt and let me help you."

The Riolu started to struggled again and this time it hard for Nessie to held her grip. Nessie flinched when the Riolu hit her twisted wrist making her dropped him on her lap. Riolu took this time to escape but Delcatty blocked his way.

"Del!" Delcatty said angrily. "Del. Delcatty!"

The Riolu look at Nessie then his eyes travel to her wrist which was purple-ish. Nessie look up from her wrist and look at the Riolu.

Nessie sigh. "Well? Arn't you going to go?" Nessie sighed before turning her attention to her wrist and take off her bag. "Let see. I think I have something that help soothed the pain and Brock could do the rest."

"Ah-ha!" Nessie exclaimed happily as she found what she needed but flinched again. "Ouch! Okay this gotta do it."

Nessie with the help of Delcatty since she can't wrapped it firmly but gently with one hand, she put some cream and wrapped it up.

"There! Thanks Del!" Nessie said as she smiled at Delcatty who Del-ed return before looking at the Riolu. "Okay now your turn little troublesome guy."

Riolu look up at the girl who caught him before he fell to the ground. He was confuse at why this human was helping him after what he had attack her friend and cause the injury to her wrist.

* * *

"Those thugs are after Riolu." Brock said.

"No way." Ash said as he run out of the bush.

"Huh?"

"Piplup!"

"No wait" The boy said but it was too late.

"Stop it!" Ash said.

"Hey kid! Who are you?!" One of the man asked.

Ash turn to Pikachu. "Okay Pikachu. Use thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jump off of Ash's shoulder and used thunderbolt on Crobat but its misses as the Crobat dodged. "PikaChuuuuuu!!!!"

Crobat fly his way toward the bush.

* * *

Nessie snapped her head up as she hear as she see a Crobat heading her way and she gasped and cried in pain as the Crobat pushed her forward making her landed on her twisted wrist.

Delcatty hissed in anger and was about to attack but an injured Riolu beat him to it.

* * *

Crobat was suddenly sent back and hit the vehicle's window and slump forward in pain.

"Cro!"

Riolu jump up high from the bush and blasted his Aura Sphere everywhere.

"Huh?" Ash turn around and had to quickly dodge as a Aura sphere was heading toward him. "Aaahhh!"

"Pika!"

The Hunter J's goonies as Dawn has put it gasp and doge as two Aura Sphere was heading their way and hit their vehicles.

Riolu landed and stood up but flinched at his still wounded injury. Riolu clucthed his should in pain and grunted as he waited for the smoke to clear.

As the smoke clear it reveal the four men unharmed.

"So that the famous Aura Sphere. Impressive." The men who supposedly was in charge of this group stated smirking and arms crossed. "Good power."

Riolu look in disbelief while Ash gritted his teeth and glare at the men.

"The Riolu is ours. Let's go." The men commanded. His three other men throw out their PokeBall.

Three more Crobats appeared. Ash took out a PokeBall. "Crooks no way!"

"I won't allow it." The unknow boy said as he step in front of Ash and throw his coat off.

Brock, Ash, and Dawn watch in shock.

"It a capture styler!" Brock exclaimed.

"Than he a..!" Dawn exclaimed in shock as Ash finished her sentence.

"A Pokemon Ranger!" Ash finished Dawn's sentence.

"CAPTUREEE ON!" The Pokemon Ranger said as he point his capture Styler at Ariados and capture it. "Capture complete. Ariados use string shot"

Ariados shots his string shot from his mouth to the three Crobats awrapping the three in web cocoon.

"Huh? What the?" The men said as they watch their Crobats defeated.

Before the Pokemon Ranger could take one more step toward the four goonies a Delcatty jump in front of the Pokemon Ranger making him stop in his tracks and look at the Pokemon in confusion as the Cat Pokemon rub against his legs. "Huh?"

The four goonies smirked at this and laugh. "Ooohhh what are you going to do? Rub us to death?"

Delcatty stop rubbing his head against the Pokemon Ranger's legs and look at the four goonies with his narrowed eyes and opened his mouth. The four goonies stop laughing as they watch a ice beam headed their way.

It was too late to get away as the ice beam hit their legs and frozen them to their spot. Also the Ice Beam freezes their trucks.

The Pokemon ranger blinked before looking at the Delcatty. "What?"

"Hey is that..." Ash said as his eyes widen in shock as he just realize that someone was missing. "Nessi! Nessie's missing! He going to kill me!!! Aaahhh!"

Brock, Dawn, Piplup and Pikachu sweat drop.

"Jeez Ash. I feel so loved," Nessie said as she emerged from the bush behind hind Riolu. "Good job Delcatty."

"Del." Delcatty purred as he made his way to his trainer.

Nessie look at the boy who released the pokemon that he had captured and blinked. "A Pokemon Ranger?"

"He no ordinary Pokemon Ranger. He a top ranger!" Brock exclaimed.

"Top Ranger?" Ash asked.

Nessie kept silence as Brock explain what a Top Ranger is as she watch the pokemon ranger walk toward the uncertain Riolu, who was in front of her, took a pink bag out of his bag and kneel down to Riolu's level and showed him the bag.

Riolu blinked and gasp as he realized the bag. The pokemon ranger open the bag and a wood craved Riolu fell out.

Riolu watch in amaze and gasped in surprise as he look at the familiar craved Riolu. Nessie smiled softly at Riolu's expression.

"You see you could trust me." The Pokemon Ranger said as he put the craved Riolu away in the pink bag before tying around Riolu's neck. "There."

The Pokemon Ranger pick the Riolu up into his arms gently and smile at Nessie who was watching him and Riolu interaction with a small smile while the Riolu look at the Pokemon Ranger curiously.

The Pokemon caught Nessie's smile and smiled back at her before turning the other. "Come on. Follow me."

"Right." Brock, Dawn, and Ash said as they followed the Pokemon Ranger.

"Pika!"

Nessie rolled her eyes and followed along but still glaring at the Pokemon Ranger back the whole time but stop as she flinch in pain when she moved her wrist. 'I gotta stop moving it.'

Riolu look over the pokemon ranger at the girl and then at her wrist the whole time.

"So you came out to help out this Riolu the whole time right?" Ash asked.

The Pokemon Ranger look back at Ash. "Right. The names Kellyn. Hi there."

"Hi, I'm Ash and this is Pikachu."

"Pika. Pikachu."

"I'm Nessie. This is Delcatty. And I don't like you."

"Delcatty."

Sweat dropped.

"And my name is Dawn. This is Piplup. Don't worry about Ness, she didn't mean. She just...well blunt.""

"Piplup. Piplup!"

"Nice to meet you I'm Brock."

* * *

"What's going on?"

"Hey! Let us free!"

"Come on!"

"Hey!"

The four goonies cried as they were stuck in their place.

* * *

Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffe watch as the twerps go from their hiding place.

James turn to his companion. "First we get preempted by a pack of pokemon hunters hetchmen and we get up stage by the Pokemon Ranger and that twerp."

"Those heavy weight want what we want we barging up the right tree." Mewoth said.

"Wobbuffe!" Wobbuffe said.

"That Hunter hussy. Hunter J is going to pay!" Jessie said as she put her fist up. "I'll turn the table on her so fast her head will spin!"

"Bull, but this IS Hunter J you putting away." James told Jessie.

"The J stand for Jerks." Jessie said. "When I'm through flaring on her she be pitiful pokemon humble J."

* * *

"Piplup. Piplup."

Riolu flinch as Kellyn spray a Full Restore on his wounded arm.

"Riolu, you be feeling better in no time." Kellyn said as he kneeled down to Riolu's level along with Ash who was watching Riolu.

Brock and Dawn stood watching from behind them with Pikachu and Piplup.

Nessie sat near the stream of river as she look back at Riolu before turning away and used her unjured hand to touch her necklace while her wrapped injured is on her lap forgotten as she look up at the sky. 'Rio.'

Delcatty lay his head on his trainer lap to comfort her the best he can.

Riolu look at Kellyn making him chuckled before walking to the stream and sat down.

"Hey! Riolu!" Ash said.

Riolu took out the craved Riolu from the bag and look held it in his palm looking at it.

"It look like that Riolu had suffered through sometimes and that can make it hard to trust anybody." Kellyn said as he wacth Riolu.

"Maybe that why Riolu attack Ash." Brock said as he also watch Riolu along with Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup.

"It going to take times before Riolu could start trusting people again." Kellyn stated.

"Yeah but," Ash started as he suddenly grinned and walk over to Riolu and Nessie. "look like he already making process."

"Pika!"

Everyone look back at Riolu and was surprise as Riolu walk over to Nessie and stared at her curisoly.

"Hey," Dawn said as she realized the craved Riolu. "Isn't that the doll you gave Riolu before?"

Nessie blinked and look at Riolu who continued to look at her before looking at her hand. Nessie blinked again before lefting her injured wrist up at Riolu who sniffed before stepping back and keeping looking at Nessie.

"Yeah, it was a gift from the man who raise it." Kellyn replied.

"Hi there again little guy," Nessie said before tilting her head to the side. Her necklace moved catching Riolu's attention.

"My dear friend gave it me before he left on his journey. It reminded me of him and it worth more to me than anything. Just like yours isn't it?" Nessie asked as she turn her body around carefully not to wake Delcatty up.

Riolu snapped his head in shock as he meet Nessie's gaze with his as Ash had a flash back from the Riolu's quick pass involving the doll.

"That worth more to you than anything right Riolu?" Ash asked as he stood next to Riolu and Nessie.

Riolu's head snapped to look at Ash. Nessie look at Ash in shock before looking at her necklace. Ash walk over to the two and put his hand on Nessie's shoulder making her look up at him. Ash smile at Nessie before leting go.

Ash put his hands behind his back and smiled. "You used your aura to tell me and Ness that. Well I don't think Ness need your aura to know how you feel."

Riolu, Dawn, Brock, Piplup and Pikachu gasped in surprise while Delcatty just open one of his eyes to see what the commotion was all about.

"Pika?"

"Piplup?"

"Del."

"Ash. Ness. What do you mean Riolu use its aura?" Dawn asked.

Brock turn to Dawn and explained. "Riolu used its aura to transmitted all of its emotions and memories. Right Ash?"

Ash turn back and replied. "Yeah."

"Waah! That incredible!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Piplup!"

Nessie nodded before gently picking the Riolu up to her chest so she wouldn't startle him. Riolu look at Nessie before looking at her necklace. "Yeah it is. Especially this one."

"What do you mean Ness?" Dawn asked.

Nessie hugged Riolu to her chest while Delcatty closed his eyes, his head still on his trainer lap. "This Riolu had been trained to use Aura Sphere and was unnaturally strong. He was taken away from his owner by a group that want to exploit him. Right little guy?"

Everyone was shocked.

"Whoa Ness." Ash exclaimed.

Nessie looked at him frowning before snapping. "It really easy to know this if you put everything that happen so far together. And I have my moment too."

Every sweat drop at the last sentence.

Ash rubbed his head nervously. "Eh. Hehehe, sorry."

Kallyn smiled and nodded while walking over to the two.

"You see, aura is like a feeling or a spirit. All living things have their own unique aura." Kallyn put his hand on Ash's before looking at Nessie. "Ash. Nessie, my friends. Look like both of yours and Riolu's aura a perfect match."

Ash smiled. Nessie look down at Riolu who look up her.

"Yeah," Ash said as he turn to look down Riolu who was in Nessie's arms. "I'll help you get home. Ness will too. So don't worry about Hunter J. We help you. We promise."

Riolu looks at Ash before looking up at Nessie who smiled. Then Riolu cuddled deep into Nessie's chest for comfort making everyone chuckled.

"Eh? L-little guy? Come on let go. I don't do cuddles or hugs or chase!" Nessie exclaimed while blushing and trying to pry the Riolu off of her chest but it grip was too tight. Nessie sighed in defeat and stood up with Riolu still in her arms.

Delcatty stood up on his four legs and was glaring at the Riolu for getting his trainer attentions and ruining his nap.

"Well it seem it trusted you Nessie," Kallyn said but chuckled as Nessie throw him a glare.

"Yeah well it fine that he trust me. But I don't do hugs, cuddles or chase, got it little guy?" Nessie retorted while looking at the Riolu who was looking up at her curiously.

"Well I think that got to change." Dawn giggled.

Nessie throw her an annoy look. "Dawn, your suppose to be on my side."

"I'm sorry, but this is too cute."

Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!

Everyone looks at Kellyn who open his Pokemon Ranger styler and answer it. "Kellyn here."

"Hi, it Solana," A girl with teal hair and red eyes said from the screen smiling.

"Solana!" Ash said as he suddenly appear next to Kallyn as Pikachu jumped on his head. "Pika! Pika!"

"Huh?" Kallyn was confused.

"If it isn't Ash and Pikachu. It been a lo--!" Solana was cut of as Nessie pushed Ash away.

"Wah? Ness!" Ash exclaimed from the ground as Pikachu jumped off of Ash's head and onto Nessie's. "Pikachu!"

Nessie ignored Ash as she smile at her friend with Riolu in her arms who was looking at Solana and Pikachu onto of her head. "Hey, Solana! Don't forget about me!"

"What?" Kallyn was confused.

Solana smile widen and laughed. "How can I forget about you, Ness? You still traveling with Ash and Pikachu?"

"Of course. What would he do with out me? I mean, he need all the help he got." Nessie state matter factly making Ash twitch. Solana just laughed.

"Hey--!" Ash was cut off as Dawn interupted him and pushed him away. "Wah?!"

"Huh? Ness you know a real life Pokemon Ranger?" Dawn asked as she appear the other side of Kallyn and pushed Ash away.

"Huh?" Kallyn look surprise.

Dawn look at the screen and her smile widen. "Wow, a girl! And with such awesome clothes. My name is Dawn. Nice to meet you!"

Brock suddenly appear next to Nessie with hearts in his eyes as he look at Solana. "Of course I hope you certainly did not forget about little old me, Solana!"

Solana smiled and replied. "Of course not Brock. Still working to become a Pokemon Breeder?"

"Yes of course. Now I'm working on something else; that is for you to use your capture styler on me-!" Brock replied lovely but was cut of in pain as his frog like pokemon Croagunk used posion jab on him to stop flirting.

Everyone chuckled nervously as Brock lay on the floor groaning in pain. "Cap-ture in-com-plete."

* * *

The sound of a motorcycle engine of Officer Jenny's police motorcycle running as she drove with Solana in the passenger seat next to her.

"Well your in the Sinnoh region now. Working hard to join the Sinnoh League, I'll bet." Solana said to Ash as she look at the screen of her Capture Styler at Ash who was smirking and who pushed Brock and Nessie away, Kallyn and Dawn who was still smiling widely.

"Yep!" Ash replied. "That the plan for sure!"

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"That just great! Good luck!" Solana said to Ash before to Kallyn. "And Kallyn. Ash and Ness being such amazing trainer, I'm sure they will be a big help to you."

"Sound good Solana," Kallyn smiled before getting serious. "Oh yeah. What the latest on the search."

"We determine the persist location of Pokemon Hunter J's client and Officer Jenny and I is heading over there right now." Solana replied.

* * *

Kallyn nodded as Ash, Pikachu and Dawn on his side. "Hm. Riolu is under our protection. And we're heading toward the rondayvoo coordinates."

"Understood." Solana replied. "We will be in touch."

Before Kallyn could hang up Nessie appear next to him quickly. "Wait Solana. Becareful okay? Officer Jenny as well."

Solana and Officer Jenny smiled. "You two Ness."

Kallyn closed the transmitter and smiled at Nessie. "That was kind of you Nessie."

Nessie hmped. "Just call me Ness. Nessie just to-!"

Nessie was cut of my an thunder-like-explosion and jumped startled and unknowingly latched on to Kallyn's arm. Everyone looks at the direction where it coming from.

"Sorry." Nessie mumble as she lets go of Kallyn's arm a second later when she realize what she did.

Kallyn just blinked before smiling like always before turning serious again.

Riolu lift his head from Neesie's chest and clutches her shirt tightly.

* * *

Up in the sky a big aircraft was flying using the cloud to hide them self.

* * *

Piplup walk forward and spread his fin and glare at the aircraft up high in the sky. "Piplup!"

Everyone was standing looking determine and glaring at the aircraft.

Dawn spoke up. "It Hunter J's ship."

"She finally arrive" Brock stated.

Ash clutch his fists. "Lets go. For Riolu."

"Pika." Pikachu agreed determinedly.

"Now everybody need to stay calm," Kallyn told everybody as he look at Dawn then at Ash. "And do just what I say, okay."

"Got it." Everyone replied.

"Pika!"

* * *

A big grayish brown ship flew by the forest in a fast speed.

Inside the ship were four people. Three people in the front as the controller and one is a young woman with grayish hair.

In front of her there a big tv screen with a man from earlier who had sent Crobat to attack Riolu appeared.

"Sir, for give me." he said to the woman. "Our target mange to escape with the Pokemon Ranger. A top ranger to be exact."

The woman look at him while wearing a purple like dress coat and red jump suit under. "Was it Kallyn?"

"Yes sir. And he was being help by a group of young punks." the man replied as a picture of Kallyn and the gangs appeared. The picture zoom in to Ash, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup before at Nessie and Delcatty.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Not them again. So your saying they are your excuse for failure?"

"Nagative." the man replied nervously. "We still intent to retrieve the target."

The screen went blink as the man disappeared.

The woman clutches her fist in anger. "Top Ranger."

* * *

Kallyn, Dawn, Nessie, Ash, Pikachu, and Brock were sitting on the wooden boat as Piplup and Buizel were in the water pulling the boat. Riolu stood in front looking ahead with Delcatty napping behind him.

"This paradise kingdom is Riolu's home. Riolu official title is inheritor of the aura. It was carefully raised by its breeder." Kallyn explained.

"Inheritor of the aura?" Ash asked.

"Each royal generations uses Riolu's aura to protect the kingdom." Kallyn explain while Riolu keep looking ahead in curiously. "It pass on and on, from generations to generations. And Riolu is next in line."

"That's why Riolu could use its aura sphere." Brock said.

"Riolu was kidnapped and lock up by people who plan to use its powers for evil purposes." Kallyn explained. "But a different group of people organizes Riolu's breakout for their evil purposes. Although, some how Riolu manage to escape from them too."

Nessie look at Riolu sadly. "That's horrible. Poor little guy. He been through a lot."

"And now this," Brock said. "Hunted by the Pokemon Hunter. No wonder it doesn't trust anyone outside its Kingdom."

"What an awful way to live." Dawn said sadly.

"Selfish people mistreating Riolu like that," Ash said as he put his hand in a fist. "I can't stand it!"

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"To transport Riolu safely back home that what my mission is all about." Kallyn told them. "A recovery team from HeadQuarter is just up ahead."

Delcatty's ears stood up and he quickly stood up as well and start to sniff the air. Nessie notice this and stood up gaining everyone attentions.

"What wrong Delcatty?" Nessie asked worriedly since Delcatty doesn't like water.

Delcatty turn to look at his trainer before tackling her out of the boat as four Sharpedos broke the boat in half from where Nessie was once standing on.

"AAAHHHH!!!" Daen, Ash, and Brock yelled as they went flying into the water.

"Pikaaaaaa!" Pikachu cried.

Kallyn grunted as he and Riolu held onto the boat for balance as Nessie surface and swim toward Kallyn and Riolu with Delcatty behind her.

"Are you alright?" Nessie asked both Riolu and Kallyn.

"Yeah," Kallyn nodded before looking worriedly at Nessie. "you?"

Nessie nodded as Kallyn helped up after she return Delcatty to her PokeBall. "Yeah. Luckily Delcatty tackled me out of the way before I could have been hurt by those Shapedos."

The three look at the four dangerous Sharpedos who was looking at him.

Ash surfaces hanging on Buizel with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"What are they doing?"

"Piplup!" Piplup and Dawn surfaces with Dawn holding Piplup. Brock surfaces next to her and grab on to a piece of the broken boat for support.

"Huh?" Brock said before he sees two trucks from earlier om in the forest. "Those Shapedos belong to Hunter J! They found us!"

Suddenly a wild Floatzel jump out of the water as Kallyn used his Capture Styler to Capture it.

"Now!" Kallyn said as he stood up and pointed his Capture Styler at the wild Floatzel "CAPTUREEEE ON! And capture complete."

Riolu look at the Floatzel. Nessie pick Riolu up making him look at her. "Stay close to me Riolu. I promise I protect you didn't I?"

Riolu look at her.

"Now Ash to the other side. Hurry!" Kallyn told Ash before looking at Floatzel. "Floatzel help out."

Kallyn jumped into the water. Nessie tighten her hold on to Riolu. "No matter what. Don't let go, okay!" Nessie whispered to Riolu. "Okay?!"

Riolu look at Nessie before griping her front shirt. Taking that as a yes Nessie jumped into the water.

Ash, Pikachu and Brock with Ash's Buizel. Dawn with Piplup, Kallyn, Nessie and Riolu with Floatzel and Nessie and Riolu with Feebas. THey had used their Okemon to help them float and swim to the other side.

"Sharpdeos, Aqua Jet!" The man who had talked to Hunter J earlier ordered.

The Four Shapedos jumped into the air as their body cover in water as the four combined their aqua jet into one at the pokemon ranger and the group of kids.

"Ah!" They all screamed but none was harmed as they made their way out of the blast and continued to swim to the other side.

The Four Shapedos quickly swim after them and jumped into the air ready to attack them.

Ash look back. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said us he jump into the air. "PikaChuuuuuu!!!"

Pikachu's thunderbolt hit the four Sharpedos directly and affectedly.

Kallyn look at Floatzel. "Flaotzel, step on it."

The Flaotzel nodded its head and went faster along with everybody else. Suddenly a orange beam cut the path in front of them creating a big blast of water stopping everyone.

As the water cleared it reveal a Salamence with Hunter J standing on top of its back.

"J!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

"I'm taking the Riolu," Hunter J told while wearing a googles.

"I don't think so!" Dawn retort back sharply. "Piplup use Bubble Beam."

"Pikachu Thunder Bolt!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu jump up and used Thunder Bolt as Piplup shot Multi Bubbles.

"Alright Salamence," Hunter J said. "Hyper Beam."

The Salamence opened its mouth as a orange orb formed and shot it at the coming fusion of thunder bolt and bubble beam.

The two attack canceled each other of as it creat a big smoke. As it clear of, Hunter J point her bracelet at Riolu.

Kallyn saw this. "Floatzel, water gun."

The Floatzel used water gun and it hit the wing of the Salamnce but nothing happen to Hunter J. Then she pointed her bracelet at Riolu once again.

"Quick doge it." Both Nessie and Kallyn said as they both doge the beam along with Riolu.

But instead of the beam hitting the target it cut the string of the Riolu's pink bag as the craved Riolu fell out into the water.

Riolu who was on Floatzel back, who was swimming with Riolu on its back, gasped and jump for it making Floatzel, and Kallyn gasped.

"Riolu!" Ash cried out at Riolu before at Nessie as he see her swimming after Riolu. "Ness!"

"Pika!"

"Riolu!" Nessie shouted as she swimmed after Riolu ignoring Ash chouting her name.

Riolu ignored Ash and Nessie as he swim for his craved Riolu.

"Hurry!" Hunter J ordered her henchmen.

The four men who was on the deck quickly went in the vans. "Yes, Sir!"

"Buizel lets go." Ash told his Buizel as he and everyone else followed Riolu and Nessie.

"I never knew Ness was a good swimmer!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Well you be surprise at what she capable off." Brock told Dawn. "She stubborn like Ash and always keep her promise."

Hunter J followed them as well on her Salamence. "Salamance, Hyper Beam."

The Salamence used its hyper beam and hit the cliff over head. The cliff fell and separated Brock from Ash, Pikachu and Buizel. Everyone tried to doge it but only Ash escaped with Hunter J and her Salamence following behind.

Brock, Dawn, Piplup, Kallyn and Floatzel watches as Ash, Pikachu, Buizel and Hunter J and her Salamence went after Riolu and Nessie.

"She's gone." Kallyn said.

* * *

With Riolu and Nessie

Riolu was still swimming after his craved Riolu with Nesiie still behind him but quickly picked up his speed.

Nessie suddenly feel uncertain as she stopped. 'I'm being pulled!' Nessie eyes widen as she realized what was in front of them. 'A waterfall!'

"Oh, no!" Nessie exclaimed but it was too late as she along with Riolu was pulled into the two small waterfall. "Ahh--!"

Nessie was cut off as she was pulled under the water.

* * *

With Riolu

The Riolu struggled to stay on the surface as Ash and his Buizel along with Pikachu flew from the top of the small waterfall and fell into the water and went after Riolu and Nessie.

"Pika!" Pikachu point at the drowning Riolu but Nessie no where in sight.

* * *

With Nessie

Nessie started to feel her eyes closed as she was pulled under by the current. Suddenly there was a bright red flash and a Milotic appear.

The Milotic sensing her trainer in trouble quickly came out of the PokeBall and helped her trainer to the surface.

Nessie coughed and gasped for airs as she and her Milotic surface the water.

"Thanks Milotic." Nessie said between coughing and gasping.

"Milotic." Milotic said angrily at Nessie but quickly changed her tone to a softer and worry tone. "Milotic?"

"I'm fine." Nessie replied after she done cough =ing and gets enough airs into her lungs. "We need to go after Riolu."

Milotic nodded after a moment making sure her trainer had a firm grip on her before going after Riolu.

* * *

With Ash, Pikachu and Buizel

"Riolu in trouble," Ash said as he saw Riolu went under the water. "Dive underwater."

Ash, Pikachu and Buizel dive underwater and going after Riolu a Pokemon quickly went pass them making the Trio stop and stare in amaze.

Ash watch in awe as a Milotic went after Riolu with Nessie on its back.

'Nessie?' Ash though in surprise as he watch as Nessie grab Riolu before turning back to Ash and give a thumb up and point to the surface.

Ash nodded as both trainer gave order for their pokemon to go up.

* * *

With Riolu

Flash Back

A old man with white hair sat under a tree craving a wooden Riolu as the said Riolu was practicing its fight skills.

Using his knife to crave one more time the man smile and look up. "It finish Riolu."

The Riolu stop and smiled before rushing over to the older man.

"Here for you." The man smiled and handed the doll to Riolu who took it and stare it in amaze.

Screech!

Riolu turn to look at the source and saw two guard, one man in white coat and a pokemon, a Drowzee as they were heading Riolu and the old man.

The old man stood up. "Yes?"

The three people and Dowzee stop in front of the two as Riolu went to the old man side.

"Who are you people?" The old man asked.

"Give us Riolu," The man in white coat said. "Or should I say project RX1."

The old man pulled Riolu to his side. "You fool don't you realize that this Riolu is titled to our Kingdom?"

"Of course that why we're here." The man in white coat replied.

The man next to him spoke up. "Drowzee. psychic."

"Drowzee." Drwozee said as its raise both of its hand up and eyes turn blue and used Psychic.

The man pushed Riolu away. "Run away."

Riolu watch in horror as he was pushed away and dropped the doll.

End Flash Back

* * *

Riolu suddenly opened his eyes and stood up looking around. Ash stood up as he, Pikachu and Buizel watch Riolu look around.

"I'm glad your awake." Ash told the Riolu. "We were worried. Especially Ness."

"Pika."

"Bui!"

Riolu turn to look at Nessie who was watching Milotic playing in the water.

"Go on." Ash said as he push Riolu gently to Nessie. "She been waiting for you to wake up."

Riolu hesitated but walk to Nessie.

"I'm glad you enjoy the chance to swim, Milotic. You deserve it." Nessie laughed but stop as Milotic look pass her. Nessie turns around and smiled widen. "Riolu!"

Nessie stood up and picked Riolu into her arms and unknowingly hugged him. "Thank god your okay, Little Guy."

Suddenly Riolu started to look around again.

"Here." Nessie said as she handed the Riolu the doll. Riolu gasped. "I tell you Riolu. Your home is a beautiful place. Ash and I can really feel it. I mean its aura."

Ash walk over and took Riolu's hand and Nessie's hand that have the doll and put it in Riolu's hand. "This belong to you. Now take good care of it. Ness had to hand you to me before going under the water to get it back. So don't make her angry."

Nessie twicthed before bonking him on the head making Pikachu, Buizel laughed while Riolu and Milotic smiled.

"Ouch." Ash rubbed his bump. "What was that for?"

"I don't know just feel like it." Nessie said bluntly making Ash sweat drop.

"You didn't have to hit me, ya know." Ash said.

"I know." Nessie replied making Ash twicyh. Nessie turn to Milotic and took out her PokeBall. "Okay Milotic. You deserve a well rest. Return."

"Milotic."

"Oh Yeah. Since when did you have a Milotic! I mean I never seen it before!" Ash exclaimed while pointing at her PokeBall.

Nessie look at Ash as if he was from outer space. "It evolved from Freebas."

"That ugly fish pokemon?" Ash asked while sracthing his head.

Nessie hit Ash again.

"Ouch!"

Buizel shook his head. His trainer will never learn.

Suddenly Pikachu ears pick something up and turn around.

* * *

Hunter J, her Salamence, and her four goonies were standing

"We receive your report that it didn't turn up down stream." the man said. "They must have wash up some where in this facility."

"Are you certain?" Hunter J asked.

"There no doubt about it." The man replied.

Suddenly the bushes moved and they ahead and saw Ash, Pikachu, Buizel, Nessie with Riolu in her arms running pass them.

"It them!" The man exclaimed before turning to Hunter J. "We go after them. Move it!"

The four men turns around but Hunter J stopped them.

"Wait."

"Huh?"

Hunter J smirked and chuckled evilly.

* * *

With Team Rocket

"I know this is what we do but will this pit trap bring down Hunter J?" James asked as he look at the big hole they had dug up.

"Like rain from the sky." Jessie replied happily. "And once she been pitted the pounding preceded."

"The twerps are toasted. The Ranger are rounded in and we in the Riolu." Meowth exclaimed.

"Wobbuffe!" Wobbuffe said.

Suddenly a big flames surrounded them.

"Huh?" Jessie asked.

"Well it wasn't me!" James told her.

"Jesus! If it isn't a wild fire!" Meowth exclaimed. "Lets move!"

"However if we move we be toast!" James panics along with everyone else.

"It time to use our Pit digging expertise for self reservation!" Jessie exclaimed she jumped into the pit along with James, Meowth and Wobbuffe.

* * *

Up above the sky Hunter J and her Salamence watch as the fire burn the forest. Suddenly Salamence open its mouth and released flame thrower toward the forest.

They were the cause of this 'wild forest fire'.

* * *

Many wild Pokemon try to escape quickly but everytimes they turn left or right they were meet with walls of fire.

* * *

Pikachu, Ash, Buizel and Nessie with Riolu in her arms started to run faster.

"Ash! We need to get out of here or we be burn to crisps." Nessie yelled over the raging fire.

"I know!" Ash yelled back but stop as a blast of fire hit in front of them.

"Ash!" Nessie cries out.

"I'm fine!" Ash yelled back as he step back in time and look up.

In front of then were Hunter J and her Salamence.

"I warn you to stay out of my way." Hunter J told them.

"And I warn you to stay out of OUR way J!" Nessie shouted at her as she tighten her hold on Riolu.

"We taking care of Riolu and you just ran out of lucks!" Ash yelled at Hunter J over the raging fire.

"Pika!"

Hunter J look over at their faces before giving the order. "Right. Salamence use flame thrower now."

"Salamence!" Salamece said as its unleashed a powerful flame thrower at them at a quick speed.

Nessie quickly gave the frighten and protested Riolu over to Ash before pushing everyone out of the way as she stood facing the flames heading her way.

"Hydro Pump!" Nessie shouted as she throw her PokeBall.

Milotic appeared next to her trainer and sent a powerful water blast right back at the flame.

Boom!

As the smoke cleared Hunter J was surprised at the sight and smirked. "I think that Milotic is quite a fetch don't you think Salamence?"

"Salamence."

"I take that Milotic of yours as well as that Riolu, girl." Hunter J said.

Nessie glared. "Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged." Hunter J smirked. "Salamence Hyper Beam."

"Two can play at that game." Nessie smirked at the Hyper Beam. "Hyper Beam, Milotic!"

"Salamence!"

"Milotic!"

BOOM!

Both trainer and pokemon wait to see who had won as the smoke started to clear out.

* * *

Once again Hunter Pokemon J had created crisis a major proportion for our heroes. As she now had set her sight on kidnapping the frighten Riolu for her latest client.

Will Nessie, Ash and his Pikachu and their friend be able to get Riolu back to its kingdom and destiny?

Who will win the battle? Hunter J or our heroine Nessie?

* * *

TBC

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy it! I really like writing this chapter! Thanks for reading!

REVIEWS!!!

NO FLAMES!!

Or I use Milotic to blast you off with Hyper Beam.

Ja NE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey People! Welcome back!!! Okay before we start, lets do the DISCLAIMER!!!

I do** NOT** own Pokemon or do chasing!!! But I do own Nessi aka Ness!

**Me**: Yay! -Hug Nessie-

**Ness**: -glare- I told you people** I DON'T DO CHASE, HUGS OR CUDDLES!!!**

**Me**: Epp!!!! BTW I'm changing that!

**Ness:** -glare- what! Why?

**Me:** For yelling at me. I'm sensitive.

**Ness:** No your not.

**Me:** No I'm not. Still I'm changing it.

**Ness:** I **WILL** kill** YOU IF** you do.

**Me:** I take **YOU OUT** of **MY** story.

**Ness:** Hope. You. **Enjoy.** This. Story!!! -whisper- you better be....

**Me: **-shake head- Tsk, Tsk. Anger Problem is bad for your health.

**Ness**: -run after Me- I SHOW YOU ANGER PROBLEM!!! GET BACK HERE!!!

**Me:** -run away- EPP!!!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**: **Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part 2**

* * *

"You be just fine." Dawn told the wild Pokemon that she had saved while standing in the rain with Piplup.

"Piplup!"

Kallyn walk up to Brock. "I'm sure of it. This fire must be the work of Hunter J. I'm worry about Riolu and Ash and Nessie. Lets go."

"Right." Dawn and Brock replied.

"Piplup!"

* * *

The Hunter J's van open as they put the stoned Riolu.

The man turn to his other two companion. "Retrieval successful. Lets move out."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**What began as a harrowing encounter with a powerful Riolu turn into an alliance with Top Ranger Kallyn as he and our heroes join force together to return Riolu safely home. **

**However this prove to be no easy task as an evil group of for-mandible stood in their way other than the mysterious Pokemon Hunter J with her powerful Salamence. **

* * *

**Opening**

**On the road far from home.**

**You don't have to feel alone.**

**Brave and strong,**

**together we will be.**

**It's our destiny!**

**We will be heroes,**

**we can change the world if we try!**

**I go where you go.**

**Forever friends you and I!**

**We will be heroes!**

**Battle Dimension Pokemon!!! **

* * *

As the smoke cleared Hunter J stood in all her glory ontop of the unharmed Salamence.

Nessie stood glaring at Hunter J next to the unharmed Milotic who had wrapped her tail around Ash, Pikachu, Buizel and Riolu to protect them.

"Thanks Milotic." Ash said as he stood up and look around themself at the damages that the two powerful pokemon had costed.

"Milotic."

Trees were on fire and some are already burned down. Rocks were scattered everywhere.

Fires were surrounding the group.

"Ash use Buizel's water gun to create a path in front of us and escape." Nessie told Ash as she didn't remove her gaze from Hunter J.

"Buizel water gun!" Ash ordered Buizel.

"Bui!" Buizel shot water gun at the flame in front of them to creat a path for them to escape.

"Pikachu. Riolu. Lets go." Ash told them as they started to run out of the flame.

Hunter J and Salamence flew behind them.

"Enough!" Hunter J command and pointed her bracelet at Riolu and fired.

Nessie turn around and gasped. "No! Milotic, Protect!"

A greenish light surrounded Riolu and Milotic as Milotic slithered toward Riolu and used Protect to protected Riolu from turning to stone. Riolu gaped in shock.

Ash and everyone else sighed in relief expect for Hunter J and her Salamence of course.

Nessie glare harden as she look at Hunter J who was surprised and angry.

"You-!" Hunter J was cut off by Nessie.

"Milotic, Ice Beam!" Nessie commanded.

"Milotic!" Milotic open her mouth and sent a cold freezing and dangerous ice beam toward the unexpected Hunter J and her salamence.

"Salamence use Hyper Beam." Hunter quickly ordered.

"Salamence!" Salamence encounter Milotic's Ice Beam with its Hyper Beam.

The two beams hit each other in the air but the hyper beam was too strong and it pushes the ice beam back and hit Milotic sending it back couple of feets away.

"Milotic!" Nessie shouted.

"Mi-lotic." Milotic struggled to get up.

"Quickly Milotic recover!" Nessie shouted as she run to her Pokemon side.

Milotic started to glow as she recover her self.

"Oh no you don't." Hunter J said. "Flame Thrower Salamence."

"Salamence!" Salamence sent flames toward Milotic and Nessie.

"Ness! Milotic!" Ash shouted in horror as flames hits and surrounded Nessie and Milotic.

"Pika! Pika!"

"Bui! Buizel!"

Riolu stood horrified at the sight. Hunter J used this oppertunity and turn Riolu to stone.

"No! Riolu!" Ash shouted from his spot.

Hunter j smirked before turning to look at the rest. "See I already spear Riolu from being burn to crisp in this flame."

"You never get away with this!" Ash shouted. "Not after what you did to Ness!"

"Salamence Flame thrower." Hunter J told her Salamence.

"Salamence!"

Flames head toward the group ways as they all sreamed.

"Ahhhh!!!"

"Pikaaaa!!!!"

"Buiii!!!!"

"Mission complete. Retrieve the target." Hunter J ordered as she watch the flames around her and her Salamence.

* * *

At one point of the forest there an opening by the end of the lake that wasn't on flames thanks to Dawn, Brock, and Kallyn. The three were standing at the end with the Pokemons that they have rescued.

"Over here!" Dawn shouted for the rest of the Pokemon that were running toward the opening.

"This way!" Brock shouted as he waved for them to come.

Many Pokemn run out of the forest following Dawn's and Brock's voice and the light to safety.

Kallyn turn around and saw three Blastoise and an idea pop in his head.

"Alright Blastois. I need all of your help. CAPTUREEE ON!" Kallyn said as he captured each Blastoise one at a time.

"Blastoise!"

"Blast!"

"Blastoise!"

"Capture complete." Kallyn said. "Blastoises use Rain Dance."

The three Blastoise blasted something into the sky and second later it formed a dark, gray thunderous clouds above the forest and them. Soon rains started to pours down and wash away the fires.

Brock look up and smiled. "Yes! Blastoise's rain dance will put out the fire."

Dawn looks at the Pokemons. "You're all going to be just fine."

"Piplup!"

Kallyn walk up to Brock. "I'm sure of it, this fire must be the work of Hunter J. I'm worry about Riolu and Ash and Nessie. Lets go."

"Right." Dawn and Brock replied.

"Piplup!"

* * *

The Hunter J's van open as they put the stoned Riolu in.

The man turn to his other two companion. "Retrieval successful. Lets move out."

"Yes sir."

* * *

As the rain pours down inside the pit that the Team Rocket had made. Jessie, Meowth and James jump out of it and gasped for breaths.

"Alright. Alright. Alright. Who did the rain dance." Jessie said as she looks around.

"Not me." James said slumping his shoulder. "I was a bit pre-occupant threading water."

"Only one thing he could of been, " Mewoth said. "Team Rocket water boy in desguise!"

"Wobbuffe!" Wobbuffe jump out of the water.

* * *

Up on the hill of the forest where the fire was put away by the rains

leaving it soil. Suddenly a hole appeared then a hand that belong to a Chimchar, Ash's Chimchar.

Chimchar jump up followed by Ash and Pikachu.

"Char!"

"Hey thanks to you for using dig we all safe and sound. Now take a nice rest." Ash said to his Chimchar before returning back to its PokeBall.

"Pika! Pika!"

Ash look up at the sky. "Rain huh? Good thing it put out the fire."

Ash look down at the forest and sighed. "Nessie..."

"Pika..."

"Come on Ness!" Ash shouted below. "I know you're alive! Riolu need you! They both need you!"

"PIKA!!!"

* * *

Milotic nuzzled her trainer in the cheek pleading for her to wake up as the rains pours on them.

"Milotic..." Milotic said sadly but perk up as she see Nessie twitched. "Milotic!"

Nessie groaned before opening her eyes and blinked trying to remember what had happen.

**_Flash Back_**

**_Nessie run to Milotic beating the Flam Thrower and was surprise that Milotic used Recover fast._**

**_"Milotic use Protect." Nessie said in between breath for having to run._**

**_At the same time Milotic used Protect the Flame hit them but the impact was unexpected and had sent them back farther into the flaming forest._**

**_Milotic had wrap it body around her trainer to prevent her from the flames and impact. But somehow her trainer was knock out._**

**_End Flash Back_**

When Nessie finally recalled what had happen she sat up quickly and flinched.

"Ouchy." Nessie said as she rubbed her head and massages her healing wrist. "It feel like I hit my head against a rock."

"Milotic." Milotic sweat drop.

"Milotic!" Nessie exclaimed as she look at Milotic before sighing in relief. "Your all right. I'm glad."

"Mil."

"Thank you my friend. You deserve a re--!" Nessie was cut off by Milotic as she shook her head no.

"Milotic!"

"W-what? Why not?" Nessie was confuse before blinking. "Oh. I be fine Milotic. I just need to look for the other."

"Mil. Milotic!"

Nessie sighed. "Fine."

"Mil!"

Nessie stood up but wobbled but Milotic helped her. Nessie gave her Pokemon a smile before seeing her in the water reflection. Nessie sighed as she was covered in bruises and cuts neither of them were dangerous just minor. She was also dirty, covered in water and mud.

"Mom will kill me if she see me now. And I think she be more success than J." Nessie said making Milotic sweat drop as she put her bag down before digging for some extra clothing. "Good thing she always pack extra clothing for me."

"Milotic!"

"Keep watch while I changed okay." Nessie said as she walk behind trees and bushes and started to change with out waiting for Milotic replied.

"Milotic." Sweat drop.

* * *

Ash turn around as he hear a noise behind him couple of feet away. "Huh?"

Both him and Pikachu went to the other side and lay low and take a look. "What that?"

"Pika?"

Ash watch as two van move toward the big ship before silding down the hill and hide behind a rock for a more closer look.

"Come on." Ash told Pikachu as they both followed the van up the ship at the same time the door closes.

* * *

The sky started to clear up revealing the bright sunny sky as the rains had stop.

* * *

"Done!" Nessie exclaimed as she walk out of the trees and bushes and look at Milotic.

"Milotic!"

"Okay. Now lets go get Riolu back!" Nessie said as she punch her fist in the air. "Now where could J be?"

Suddenly Hunter J ship flew by them in the sky. Nessie look up and blinked before pointing at it. "Found it."

"Mi-lo-tic." Sweat drop.

* * *

Kallyn, Dawn, Piplup and Brock were running through the forest looking for any sight of Ash, Pikachu, Nessie, Riolu or Hunter J. All four stop as Hunter J ship flew pass above them.

"That Hunter J's ship!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Does that mean they got Riolu?" Brock asked.

"Piplup!"

Kallyn watch as the ship go. "Hm..."

* * *

"Come on out Ralts! Dragonite!" Nessie cry out as a red beam came from the PokeBalls in her hands.

"Ralts!"

"Dragonite!"

Nessie kneel down and pick Ralts up as she run into her trainer arms. "Ralts."

Ralts look up. **'Yes?'**

Nessie point up at the almost far away ship. "You see that big ship."

**'Yep! Yep! Yep!'**

"I need your help."

**'Surely!'**

"I want you to find Dawn or Brock or and tell them that Hunter J have Riolu and knowing Ash he would already found the ship and is inside." Nessie told Ralts. "Can you do that?"

Ralts nodded her head. **'Sure can do! Hehehe! Use Telepathy right?'**

Nessie nodded. "Yes. Thanks Ralts."

Ralts look up and her gaze meet Nessie's. **'Anything for you.'**

Nessie smiled before putting Ralts down and turn to Dragonite. "Ready?

"Dragonite."

Nessie nodded before taking out her PokeBall. "I call you went I need help okay?"

Milotic nodded. Nessie smiled as she return Milotic before climbing on Dragonite's back. "Lets go. Follow after that ship Dragonite."

"Dragonite!" Dragonit flapped both of his wings and fly off the ground. Nessie look down at Ralts. 'Becareful Ralts. You have to teleport there.'

Ralts look up and nodded. **'Okie Doke Artichokie! You too!'**

As Dragonite and Nessie flew off after the ship Ralts has teleported.

* * *

As Kallyn, Dawn, Brock and Piplup watch as the ship go Ralts suddenly teleported in front of a Piplup startling it.

"Pip-lup!"

Ralts giggled making Piplup glare.

"A-a Ralts?" Dawn asked. "What is its doing here? I thought they like to keep away from human?"

Brock nodded. "Hm. Yes but this Ralts look familiar. Hm..."

Kallyn kneel down to its level. "Hi there. We need your help."

Ralts look up and smiled. **'Hi your self! But I ain't letting you capture me. I belong to someone else already!'**

Kallyn, Brock, Dawn and Piplup was startled making Ralts laugh.

"I-its talk!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Piplup!"

Ralts look at Dawn childishly. **'My lips are moving and words are coming out ain't it? Oppsy, hehehe. Nope!'**

**Everyone sweat drop.**

"Ahaha!" Brock exclaimed. "Your Ness's Ralts. Her new Pokemon!"

Ralts looks happy before teleporting her self onto Brock's shoulder startling him. **'It about time you remember me. Ness told me to tell you that Hunter J have Riou and knowing Ash he already found the ship and is inside it.** **Hehehe! Wheee!'**

Ralts twirled after she told them what Nessie wanted her to tell them.

Everyone blinked as they process the information.

"I see," Kallyn said before smiling at Ralts. "Thank you Ralts."

**'No problem! Now who carring me?'**

* * *

"Don't lose them Dragonite." Nessie said as she look at the ship that was almost out of her view. "Speed up and catch up to them, but not too close that they see or notice us."

"Dragonite." Dragonite speed up as he flew after the ship.

'Hang in there Ash, Pikachu, Riolu.'

* * *

"Most impressive the way you carry out your assighment as promise. Obviously it was a wise decision to hire you." A man said to Hunter J from the TV ahead of her.

Hunter J look at the man with the stoned Riolu next to her. "Well then. There is the matter of payment."

The rested his chin in his hands as he wore a dark circle sun glases. "First, I like to see Riolu move with my own two eyes please."

"Of course." Hunter J said as she reach out and lower a bar to the middle as Riolu was free from shoulder up.

Riolu blinked before he look around his new and unknow surrounding before looking at the man and galre at him while growling.

"It the real thing alright." The man exclaimed. "Very well then, I arranged to get your payment right away."

Hunter J nodded. "I meet you at the Rondayvoo point."

The screen went blank as the same time Ash and Pikachu run through the door.

"Riolu!" Ash shouted as he see Riolu half stoned.

"Pika! Pikaa!"

Riolu cried out in happy but depress that he didn't see the other girl. Riolu then glare and growl at the silver hair woman who had walked in front of him and was the cause for hurting Nessie.

Hunter J raised the bar and Rioul's whole body was stoned as she smirked at Ash.

"Let Riolu go!" Ash demanded.

Hunter J took out her PokeBall. "Drapion grab him now."

A flash appear behind Ash as a scorpio like pokemon roared before grabbing Ash with its two claws.

Ash grunted in pain as Pikachu cried in alarm.

"Pika! Pi!"

Hunter J walk over with her hands on her hips. "I been aware of your intrusion the whole time."

"Why didn't you do something before?" Ash said in between pain.

Hunter J smirked. "So I can personally punished the young fool like you like how I did to your other friend. Pity was it that I have to waste a useful Pokemon Milotic."

Ash glared before crying out in pain as Drapion squeez on him tighten.

"Pikachuu!" Pikachu leapt on to Drapion and held on as its try to shake Pikachu off.

Ash seeing this take the Moment to kick Drapion in the eye and jump free from its grip along with Pikachu.

Hunter J suddenly smirked as she see where both Ash and Pikachu had step.

The floor underneath Ash and Pikachu suddenly open and both Ash and Pikachu fell throught it. The two pokemon and trainer see darkness before seeing the light underneath. The two screamed as they fell toward the forest.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as he grab on to Pikachu but misses.

"Pika!"

"Ah! Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as they were almost at the forest. "This can be it."

Pikachu closes his eyes while Ash open his and later blinked as he felt something on his back and at the fact that instead of falling he was floating.

"Staraptor!"

* * *

"Where almost the--!" Nessie was cut off by a scream.

Both Nessie and Dragonite blinked as they both watch Ash and Pikachu appear out of the ship and falling toward the forest.

"Ash? Pikachu?"

"Dragonite?"

They once again blinked as a Staraptor catch Ash by his bag and Kallyn riding on its back.

"Don't Ash have a flying Poke--Oh!" Nessie asked but trailed off as she realized Staravia was too small(only 2") to carry Ash.

Dragonite sweat dropped.

"Okay! Onward Dragonite! Quickly catch Pikachu!" Nessie exclaimed as she sat up and point onward before sitting back down as she saw how high as she is. "Downward Ness."

Dragonite sweat dropped before flying toward Pikachu.

* * *

"Got you Ash." Kallyn told Ash. "So you two alright?"

"Yeah!" Ash replied as both he and Pikachu look up at Kallyn. "Thanks to you and Staraptor."

"Pikachu!!!"

Ash suddenly look around shouting. "Pikachu! Pikachu! Where are you! Pikachu!!!...."

Kallyn look sadly down at Ash since he was sitting on Staraptor's back. "Don't worry Ash. Pikachu strong. He probably landed somewhere in the for--!"

"PIKA!!!"

"Ash! Kallyn!"

Both Ash and Kallyn look behind them and saw Pikachu in Nessie's arm both were waving and riding a Dragonite, heading their way.

"Nessie!! Pikachu!!" Ash exclaimed happily and in relief along with Kallyn who was smiling.

"Hiya boys!" Nessie said grinning. "How its hanging Ashy-boy?"

Ash crossed his arms and look away, mumbling something.

Nessie grin widen as she share it with Pikachu before turning serious as she look at the ship. "So what now, Kallyn? Do we go after it?"

"Hm." Kallyn said as he look ahead at the ship. Suddenly the ship turned invisbled.

"They got away." Kallyn said.

"Pikaa."

"Riolu with J and it all because I mess up big time." Ash told him.

"Ash, you shouldn't blame yourself like that," Nessie assure him.

"Don't worry. We save Riolu for sure." Kallyn also assured him as well.

Nessie nodded agreeing with Kallyn. "Right now lets go back to theother and come up with a plan."

* * *

Dawn, Brock, and Piplup were standing on an open field waiting for Kallyn to come back with Ash, Pikachu, Nessie and Riolu. Ralts was sitting on Brock's shoulder looking up at sky as well as the others.

Suddenly Ralts smile. 'Yay! Yay! Ness back! They back!

After what Ralts had said the group see Staraptor with Kallyn and Ash, Dragonite with Nessie and Pikachu.

"Staraptor!"

"Dragonite!"

Both Pokemon landed as Dawn rush up to them.

"Pikachu! Ash! Ness!" Dawn exclaimed happily as she along with Brock, Piplup and Ralts run to them. "I'm so glad you're all alright."

"Thanks." Ash said as he landed on the ground with Kallyn and Nessie.

Nessie smiled before being tackled by Ralts. "Hey, Ralts. Good job."

Ralts smiled. 'Yay! Yay! Thank You!'

"I guess J must have escaped with Riolu." Brock stated as he didn't Riolu with them.

"Pika..."

Ash took something out of his pocket and held it in his hand. It was the doll that Riolu had dropped.

"You were a big help Staraptor." Kallyn praised as he patted Staraptor. "Thanks"

"Star!" Staraptor look at Kallyn before taking flight. "Staraptor!"

"You too, Thanks Dragonite. Get some rest." Nessie said as she return Dragonite back to his PokeBall.

"Dra!"

Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!

Kallyn open his Styler and spoke up. "Kallyn here."

"I'm so sorry Kallyn," Solana apologizes from the other line. "But unfortunately J's client mange to escaped."

"What did you say?" Kallyn asked.

"Huh?" Everyone was shocked.

"You see, Jenny and I did our best and got as close as we could but..." Solana said.

"I see," Kallyn said looking defeated. "The truth is. J stole Riolu from us as well."

"That awful!" Solana exclaimed.

"She on her way to Rondayvoo with her client and then transfer Rilou. Then they probably cover their tracks, which of course mean one thing." Kallyn told her as everyone watch the interaction.

"That we have lost Riolu." Dawn spoke up.

"Which mean Riolu wouldn't be able to get back to its Kingdom." Brock said.

"Pika..."

"Piplup.."

Both Pokemon look sad.

"Yeah? There no way I'm going to let that happen!" Ash exclaimed while clutching his fists as he run forward and look up at the sky ahead of him.

"Riolu. Come on, let me know." Ash said before he shouted. "Tell me where you are! RIOLU!!!!"

* * *

Hunter J snapped her head up and gasped before looking at Riolu intensely.

* * *

Ash slumped down sadly onto the grass. "Riolu, I'm sorry."

"Oh, Ash." Dawn said.

"Pika..."

"Riolu, if you could hear me somehow..." Ash said determinedly. "Tell me."

Nessie watch Ash sadly as she hold Ralts tightly to her before walking over to Ash and kneeling next to him. "Your not the only one who want Riolu back..."

Ash look up at Nessie. "Ness..."

"So let us help you." Nessie said as she stood up smiling warmly at Ash and held a hand for Ash while the other holding Ralts. "Let me help you, Ash."

"Ness..." Ash stated before he took Ness's hand and closed his eyes. "Come on! Tell US!!!"

Suddenly there was a flash and both Ash and Nessie were covered in aura and stoned Riolu appear next to them. Ash opened his eyes and gasped while Nessie appear daze as no one noticed her necklace glowed bright soft blue.

"What is it?" Brock asked Ash. "Hey, Ash?"

Ash let go of Nessie's hand and look far out into the sky and appear daze just like Nessie.

* * *

**_Ash blinked as he look around his surrounding. It was cover in blue light. _**

**_"Wah? Where am I?" Ash asked as he look around. "Riolu? Riolu?!"_**

**_"Ash!!" _**

**_Ash turned around to look at who was calling his name._**

**_"Ash!" Nessie shouted as she run over to Ash with Ralts in her arms. _**

**_"Ness! What are you doing here? What is this place? Where are we?" Ash asked._**

**_Nessie put her hand on her right hip before scolding Ash. "Ash Ketchum! What do you mean: What going on here? What is this place? Where are we? Weren't you the one that asked Riolu to tell us where he is?"_**

**_"What?" Now Ash was confused._**

**_Nessie shook her head before she step next to Ash as the whole scenery changed as the scene moved forward changing scene by scene. "This is how we will fine Riolu, Ash. He showing us where he is through his aura."_**

**_Across the field._**

**_"Whoa." Ash exclaimed as the scene changed and doge a tree branch._**

**_Pass many trees._**

**_"They can't hurt you Ash. It not real. It just a scenery." Nessie told Ash who was amazed._**

**_"How do you know... oh" Ash asked Nessie but stop as he see Nessie sad face and then realize how. "Oh, Ness. I--"_**

**_"It alright." Nessie told as she gave a force smile as the scene changed once again._**

**_Through the forest and mountains. _**

**_"This is...." Ash said. "Wow."_**

**_Nessie smiled before it drop as the scene stop and show Hunter J sitting with the stoned Riolu in a glass standing next to her. Then the scene pulled away as Ash, Nessie and Ralts came out._**

* * *

Nessie blinked her eyes as she snapped out of the daze as she look around her and realize she was back to the real world. Her head snapped to look at Ash who at the same times turn to look at her.

"Riolu." Ash suddenly said to Nessie as he look determine. "So that where its is."

"What Ash?" Dawn asked eagerly.

"You sense its aura, don't you?" Kallyn asked Ash and Nessie.

"You're right." Ash said to Kallyn before he point ahead of him. "This way. Riolu this way."

Kallyn look at Nessie who nodded firmly.

"Hn. We on our way to free Riolu right now." Kallyn said to Solana through his styler. "Please inform HeadQuarter for me."

"Understood." Solana replied. "Good luck Kallyn.

The screen went blank as the group run to free Riolu.

**'Yay! More fun!' **Ralts exclaimed as she climb onto Nessie's shoulder.

What the group especailly Nessie notice was that her necklace still glowed softly before it blinked and turn blank.

'Nessie...' A voice call out but it didn't belong to Ralts. No one pay attention to it as they couldn't hear it, maybe expect for Ralts who blinked before shaking her head.

* * *

Team Rocket watch as the group go from behind a bush.

"You realize that if we following the twerps way, we could come across Hunter J and Riolu in one fast move." Jessie told them.

"Getting our pawns on that power Pokemon will kick us way up a nudge." Meowth said.

James turn to look at his companion. "But what are we going to do now that our poor pit trap is filled with water?"

Meowth and Jessie look at James.

"We don't stand around and whine." Jessie exclaimed. "Climb every mountain for every stream. Lets wrap Riolu up!"

Wobbuffe pop out in front of them. "Woooobb-buffe!"

* * *

Kallyn, Brock, Nessie with Ralts on her should, Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder, and Dawn with Piplup were riding on each Dorio as they were riding in fast speed toward where Riolu is.

"Hang on Riolu." Ash said determinedly as he look ahead. "We're coming."

"Pika. Pika."

Nessie look determined as she and everyone else on Dorio heading to Hunter J's ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, farther, farther front, passing the trees and mountains there was a space in the air as there was nothing but mountains and could. Sudden;y a ship appeared visible out of no where as it finally came out of hiding. Not only that, the ship belong to Hunter J.

The ship lower it self onto the mountain top making the sand and dust appeared as its landed.

**Thud!**

The man walk up to Hunter J. "The client will be here any minutes now."

Hunter J nodded her head and stood up.

* * *

"I still can't believe that Riolu's aura could reach Ash and Ness, even though HUnter J is holding it prisoner. "Dawn spoke up as she and everyone riding on a Dorio each to free Riolu as they were almost there.

"Piplup!"

Brock ride next to Dawn. "That just show how strong the connection between Ash, Ness and Riolu is."

"Riolu responded to Ash's thought. Those thoughts and along with Ness's emotion and connection between Riolu allow it to use it powerful aura to transmitted its were about to Ash and Ness." Kallyn said to them.

"Riolu don't worry." Ash said.

Suddenly there was a flash and a stoned Riolu appeared next to Ash and Nessie.

"Huh?" Ash and Nessie asked before realizing.

Nessie and Ash look at each other before Nessie turning back to everyone else. "The aura is stronger than before. So we getting really close."

"Pika!"

"Ralts!"

* * *

At the foot of Hunter J's ship at the entrance, there stading was Hunter J and her four goonies. One of the man was holding a stoned Riolu in its box-like-glass. The five waited as a van came up to them and stop five men in green came out standing behind their boss, who is the client of Hunter J.

"I'm terrible sorry to keep you waiting Hunter J." The man with the sunglasses who was the leader said.

Hunter J turn to her right and nodded to the man that was holding Riolu.

"Right." The man said as he walk over to the middle and put stoned Riolu down before walking back.

The leader quickly walk over and pick up Riolu and exam it. "Ah."

"We found you J!"

The leader and Hunter J turn to the source and look up at the top of the cliff.

"Huh?"

"Hm?"

"We wouldn't let you get away with this!" Kallyn shouted down to them.

The leader gaped. "Pokemon Ranger?"

"Annoying brat." Hunter J tsked annoyingly at the sight of them.

"Riolu need to return to its Kingdom so give it back or else." Kallyn said strongly.

"No!" The leader said as he hold the stoned Riolu tightly. "I'll give you nothing!"

Neesie twitched.

"You pissing me off!" Nessie shouted. "That wasn't a question!"

"Staravia use quick attack. Go!" Ash took out his PokeBall and throw it in the air as a Staravia appeared.

"Staravia!" Staravia cried out as it body wraped around in clear white light as it used its quick attack at the Leader and knocked the stoned Riolu out of his hand.

"Ah!" The Leader exclaimed as he was knock over and dropped Riolu.

Tge Dorio cried out as they all rushed down the hill toward Hunter J, her goonies, The Leader and his goonies and Riolu as well.

"What now?" The man asked Hunter J.

Hunter J turn to look at him. "We have our money, lets go."

The man saluted. "Yes Sir!"

Hunter J and her team turn around and walk back up their ship.

"It J!" Ash exclaimed as he see Hunter J and her team walk up their ship platform as it closed.

The men in green walk over to their leader who was still on the ground.

"Oh no." One of them said.

"Boss are you okay?" One asked.

"Riolu belong to me and no one else!" The Leader said as he pushed the man away and got up and rushed over to Riolu.

"Riolu!" Both Ash and Nessie shouted.

"Pika!"

"Golem use hyper beam!" The man said as he throw his PokeBall and a Golem appeared.

"Golem!" Golem said as its blasted a Hyper Beam at Ash and Nessie as it hit the ground in front of them throwing the two Dorio out off balance making Nessie and Ash fell off of its back.

"Ah!" Ash and Pikachu screamed. "Pika!"

"Ah!" Nessie exclaimed in shock and used her body to protect Ralts from the fall.

"Ralts!"

Kallyn, Brock, and Dawn stopped their Dorio and got off and run to Ash and Nessie.

"Ash, Pikachu, Ness, Ralts hang on!" Dawn exclaimed.

The Dorios got up as Ash was kneeling on the ground and Pikachu laying flat on its stomach.

"Ash, Ness are you alright?" Kallyn asked as he help Ness up.

"Yeah." Ash replied as he got up.

"Urrg. Yeah. My head a little sore though." Nessie said as she rubbed her head before looking at Ralts worriedly. "Ralts? How about you?"

**'I don't like the bumpy ride, any more Ness. I'm not having fun at all.'** Ralts said mentally as she twirl before falling on the getting up Pikachu. **'I'm sorry Ness.'**

"Pika!" Pikachu said as its pushed Ralts off of its gently and stood up.

Nessie look at Ralts worriedly before taking out her PokeBall. "Return Ralts. Thanks for the help."

"I finally got my hands on a Riolu who uses aura sphere." The Leader said as he picked the stoned Riolu up greedily.

Suddenly the Hunter J's ship lift off creating a big wind that is blowing dust and dry dirt everywhere making everyone covered their eyes.

"I got Riolu! Lets go!" The Leader shouted over the noise of the ship to his men.

"Your not getting away!" Ash shouted to him over the noise. "Alright Staravia. Slash their tires with quick attack."

"Staravia! Star!" Staravia said as its used it quick attack to slash the tires of the van making it toppled to the side.

"What?!" The men exclaimed. "No!"

Hunter J ship took off flying away with money as her client deals with the Pokemon Range and as she put it, annoying brat.

"Give Riolu back!" Nessie shouted.

"Forget about it!" The leader said before turning to his team. "Get them!"

"Right!"

"Go Tyranitar!"

"Go Graveler!"

"Go Nidoking!"

"Rhyhorn lets go!"

All the men pokemon roared making the gangs as I will put them look uneasy at the sight.

Suddenly the Leader throw a PokeBall into the air and summoned a Fearow.

"Fearow!"

The Leader jump up and grab onto one of its leg with one hand and the other holding Riolu and laughed. "I leave you to take care of them!"

"Riolu!" Ash shouted as the Leader had escaped with Riolu as the same time Officer Jenny and Solana arrive.

"It Solana!" Kallyn exclaimed.

"Kallyn leave J to us." Solana told to Kallyn.

"You go after Fearow." Officer Jenny said.

"Come on Ash lets go." Brock told Ash.

Kallyn walk over to Ash and put his hand on his shoulder. "We better hurry."

"Right." Ash said as he and Kallyn both got on Dorio. "Ness you coming?"

Nessie look between Ash and the men hesitating for an answer.

"Go Ness. Riolu need you." Dawn assured Nessie. "We been fine."

Nessie got on the Dorio along with Ash and Kallyn got on their Dorio and took off after the Fearow with the Leader and the stoned Riolu.

"Oh no you don't!" One of the man said. "Golem, Sand Storm!"

"You too Rhyhorn!" The other one of the men said.

"Piplup, use bubble beam now!" Dawn ordered.

"Pip! Lup!" Piplup jumped in front of Rhyhorn and Golem and shot them bubble beams at the two.

"Growlithe come on out!" Officer Jenny said as she throw out her PokeBall.

"You too Croagunk, lets go!" Brock said as he throw out his PokeBall.

"Grow!"

"Croag!"

Dawn took three more PokeBall out and throw it in the air. "This isn't going to be pretty easy! I need everyone help!"

As the light faded, it revealed a Buneary, Pachirisu and Ambipom.

* * *

A Fearow was flying with the Leader holding on to its leg while his other arm is holding the stoned Riolu to his side.

"Stop!" Ash shouted making the man look down and see that Kallyn and Ash had catch up with him.

"Huh?"

"Give Riolu back!" Nessie shouted.

"Pika! Pika!"

"Grr. Those stubborn pest." The leader hissed angry.

Suddenly Kallyn's Dorio jump on to the wall and pushed its onto the Fearow back.

"What the?" The man exclaimed in shock.

"Dorio furry attack." Kallyn said.

The Dorio then attacked the Fearow making it lower in pain and fell to the ground along with the man and the stoned Riolu as the Dorio jump down.

"Ahh!" The man exclaimed as he fell and rolled with the stoned Riolu.

As the Dorio landed Kallyn got off as Ash's Dorio stop next to Kallyn and Ash got off. Nessie followed suit.

"Now give Riolu back!" Ash shouted to the man.

The man stood up and clutches the stoned Riolu to his chest before he run into a small cave. "I tell you what I tell that bratty girl. Not once in a million years."

"No!" Nessie shouted she run after him along with Ash and Lalyn and Pikachu.

"Pikachu lets go!" Ash said to his Pikachu as he and Kallyn followed Nessie.

**INSIDE THE CAVE**

The man run into the cave and stop as he look around in front of him.

"Huh? Now what do I do?" He asked himself as he look into the different choice of root in front of him before turning aroun dna dtaking out his PokeBall. "Aggron, now. Rock Smash, lets go!"

"Ag. Gron!" Aggron's claws glowed white as its punch the ceiling wall making it collapses.

"No! Riolu!" Nessie shouted as she pick up her speed and dove pass the falling rocks and made it to the other side as Ash and Kallyn stop behind her as the rocks blocked the way.

"Ness!" Ash said as he saw Nessie went to the other side and the rocks blocked the way. "Oh, no!"

"Pika!"

Kallyn look around himself and saw a Donphan.

"CAPTUREEE ON." Kallyn said as he point his capture Styler at the wild Donphan. "Capture complete."

"Don!"

"Donphan use roll out." Kallyn said.

"Don!Phan!" Donphan said as its used Rool Out to rammed through the rocks unblocking the way. Donphan jumped back and landed in front of Kallyn and Ash and Pikachu revealing the path.

As the dust cleared they were shocked. The rest of the path was blocked with rocks.

* * *

Nessie groaned before quickly rolling over to avoid a fallen boulders before standing up.

"You again!" The man snapped annoyingly at Nessie who was blocking one of the path.

Nessie glared at him. "Yes, me again. You got a problem with that creep!"

The man suddenly frowned. "Yes I do."

"Too bad. Now give Riolu back!" Nessie said as she reached into her bag for her PokeBall.

The man saw this and spoke up. "I don't think so. Aagron. Rock Smash."

Nessie gasped as she quickly dodged making her bag fell.

"No!" Nessie shouted and quickly grab it before the rocks that Aagron's Rock Smash smash it.

The man saw that. "Aagron grab her."

"Aagron!" Aagron then grabbed Nessie making her dropped her bag at the startle movement.

"Lets go," The man said as he held the stoned Riolu. "Aagron, block all the pathexpect for this one."

"Aagron!"

Then the man along with Aagron walked into the open path . "Aagron close the exit."

"Aagron!"

"No!" Nessie shouted as the Aagron blocked the path.

* * *

Piplup and Ambipom both jumped into the air and used bubble beam and swift at Nidoking and Tyranitar.

**Boom!**

Both Growlithe and Rhyhorn both blasted their own flame thrower and it clashes creating an explosion.

**Boom!**

Croagunk jumped out of the smoke and used its poison and slam it onto Rhyhorn head and jumped back.

Buneary and Pachirisu used ice beam and discharge at Rhyhorn, Golem, Nidoking and Graveler but Tyranitor's hyper beam cut it off.

Then both Golem and Graveler used sand storm and blowed Pachirisu and Buneary back amking Dawn, Brock, Officer Jenny and Solana protected themself against the gars sand storm.

"They're too strong!" Dawn shouted over the storm.

"How do we stand up to them?" Brock asked.

Solana peaked her eyes open as she see a pokemon.

"CAPTURE ON." Solana said as she captured a wild Trapinch. "Capture complete. Quick Trapinch use rock tomb."

"Tra!" Trapinch said as it open its mouth and rock suddenly appear shot out of the ground and surround the men and their Pokemons.

* * *

"Ness!" Ash shouted as he run inside with Pikachu looking for any sight of Ness but suddenly run forward as he sees Nessie's bag lying on the floor and pick it up. "This belong to Ness's! She must have drop it!"

"Pika!"

"The boulders is blocking every path. Only one of these path lead to Riolu and Ness." Kallyn walk over to Ash looking worry.

Ash held Nessie's bag as he closed his eyes. "Okay, Riolu. Tell me. Where are you and Ness?"

* * *

**BOOM!**

The man walk out of the cave as his Aagron blasted it opens. In his hand was the stoned Riolu and in Aagron's hands was a struggling Nessie.

"Let me go!" Nessie said as she struggled to get out of the grip of the Aagron but it tightens. "You never get away with this! I'll stop you! My friends will!"

The man look back at her and smirked. "Aren't you a little tie up to be making threat?"

Nessie glared before flinching in pain as the Aagron tighten its grip on her. "Ah!"

The stoned Riolu and Nessie suddenly flashed in Riolu's aura.

* * *

Ash open his eyes and gasped before running in front of the blocked path next to him. "This one. Riolu in there. And Nessie is in trouble! We have to save them!"

Kallyn nodded. "Now Donphan, Roll Out!"

"Don!" Donphan said before its used Roll Out to unblocked the path and destroyed the boulders.

* * *

**BOOM! **

* * *

The man and Nessie turn around back at the path as they hear a boom.

The man look irritated while Nessie merely grinned weakly. "Look like your busted."

"Alright, stop!" Ash shouted as he, Kallyn, Pikachu and Donphan run out of the path toward the man, stoned Riolu, Nessie and Aagron. "Give Riolu and Ness back!"

"Pika!"

"It all over!" Kallyn told the man.

The man turn around to face them. "But how did you figure out which way we went!?"

"Simple, Riolu told Ash." Nessie spoke up. "About time guys."

"Told you?" The man turn to glare at Nessie. "You! You know this all along didn't you!"

"Riolu and Ness is coming with us now!" Kallyn said to the man.

The man shook his head. "Not a chance! Quick Aagron, Double Edge!"

"Aagron!" Aagron with Nessie still in its grip used Double Edge.

"Donphan doge it and get Nessie out by using tackle!" Kallyn shouted.

"Don!" Donphan doge the attack and quickly used tackle at the Aagron making it dropped Nessie. "Phan!"

"Ah!" Nessie shouted as she was dropped on to the ground and rubbed her butt. "Ouch! I gotta stop landing on my behind."

"Quick Aagron! Double Edge again!" The man ordered.

"Ness!" Ash shouted as he throw Nessie's bag to her who catch it and take out her Pokeball.

"Oh no you don't! Delcatty tackle!" Nessie shouted as she thrown her Pokeball into the air.

"You too Donphan! Horn Attack!" Kallyn shouted.

"Del!"

"Don!"

Both tackle and Horn Attack hit the Aagron directly sending it flying back to the man making him drop the stoned Riolu.

"Ah!" The man shouted as he was slammed by his Aagron and dropped Riolu.

"Riolu!" Ash shouted as he run over to Riolu with Nessie behind him.

"Pika!"

Ash quickly pulled the level down and freed the stoned Riolu. The now free Riolu look around his surrounding before seeing Ash and jump on him and hugged Ash happily.

"Riolu!" Ash exclaimed happily as he hugged Riolu back.

"Pikachu!"

Riolu open his eyes and saw Nessie standing behind Ash with her Delcatty with her who was smiling at the scene. Riolu quickly got out of Ash's arms and leapt onto the unexpected Nessie and hugged her.

"Riolu!" Nessie exclaimed surprise before hugging back. "I glad your alright, little guy. I mess you."

"Delcatty."

Riolu exclaimed happily as he held on to Nessie.

The man and Aagron got up. "Riolu belongs to me! Aagron, hyper beam!"

"Ag!"

Nessie and Ash exclaimed in shock. Riolu suddenly leapt out of Nessie's arms and into the air and lurched his Aura Sphere at the Aagron's hyper beam.

Both attack hit each other in the air creating a small explosion.

"Pikachu! Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted determinedly.

"Pika! Pika! Pika! Pikachuuuuu!!!" Pikachu shouted as he quickly run toward Aagron with its body covered in bright yellow electricity.

The volt tackle hit Aagron making it stubble back and landed on the man who was trying to run away.

There was an small explosion as the dust cleared revealing a KO Aagron and a trap man under Aagron was trying to get up.

"I say you're done." Kallyn walk up to him with his hands on his hips smirking. "Give up."

The man groaned in defeat.

"I wanted to thank you all of you for all of your help." Officer Jenny saluted as they had defeated the five men and had them tie up.

"And I wanted to thank you too Officer Jenny." Solana replied back.

Dawn look at her Pokemons. "You were all wonderful."

Her Pokemons cheered at the wonderful comment and smiled.

"You were pretty amazing yourself Croagunk." Brock said to his Croagunk.

"Croa."

* * *

"Here Commander J, our next mission." The man said to Hunter J on Hunter J's ship and hand her the paper.

Hunter J look at it before giving out the coordinates. "Set our coord., we're heading to 275."

"Sir!" The man saluted.

Suddenly at the front of Hunter J's ship Team Rocket appeared in their Mewoth Hot Air Balloon and said their motto but before they all could finished the ship suddenly turned invisible and disappeared.

**BOOM!**

The hot air balloon was hit by the invisible ship and the team rocket was blasted.

"We blasting off again!!!!! Ahhhhh!!!!"

* * *

The sun was setting making it beautiful sunset as Officer Jenny had locked the men away and had drove off with them back to jail.

The group watches them go.

Kallyn turn to Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Piplup, Dawn, and Nessie. "So thanks to all of you, the mission was safely accomplished. You were great."

Solana and the old man who was Riolu's breeder with Riolu in his arms turn to them.

"Don't forget I told you Ash and Nessie would be a big help." Solana teased.

"Nah," Ash said sheepishly as he scratched his cheek. "It wasn't much."

Nessie rolled her eyes and jabbed Ash in his side making him dubbed over.

"Ness!" Ash said in pain as he clutched his side making everyone laughed.

"Your not the only hero Ashy-boy." Nessie said teasingly.

The man walk up to the gang with Riolu in his arms. "And on the behalf of the many wonderful people who lived in our Kingdom, I wish to conway myself sincerely gratitude for returning our Riolu back to us."

Brock smiled. "Thanks, but since Riolu's first group of capture had been arrested as well. You can return home without worry."

"Riolu you take care." Dawn said to Riolu.

Riolu nodded happily. "Ra!"

"Ah," Ash exclaimed before went digging for something in his pocket. "Wah! Where is it? I know I put it in here somewhere!"

Brock and Dawn look confused. "Ash what wrong?"

"I know I put it in here!"

Nessie sighed before she step forward to Riolu and held her palm close to Riolu.

Riolu tilted his head. "Ra?"

Ash suddenly look up before quickly went over to Nessie and snatch the item out of her hand but Nessie side step making Ash fell to the floor. "Ness!"

"Pika!"

Nessie ignored Ash as everyone was confused and open her palm revealing the carved Riolu. Riolu look at it in surprise.

"Here," Nessie said as she took Riolu's paw and gave it to him. "You take good care of this, okay. Unlike Mr. I-want-to-be-the-Pokemon-Master, when he can't even take care of his stuffs."

"Hey!"

Everyone laughed. Nessie let go of her hand and look at Riolu who was smiling happily at the doll. "Wa!"

'Wa!'

Both Ash and Nessie flinched.

Dawn smiled as she realizes what happen. "Riolu's aura right?"

"Yeah, that was just Riolu telling us thanks." Ash turns to Dawn before turning to Riolu. "That what you said didn't you?"

Riolu nodded his head while smiling. "Ra!"

"Riolu, I'm going to miss you and never ever going to forget you," Nessie said while smiling.

"Me either!" Ash nodded agreeing with Nessie.

Nessie step back and looks at Solana and smiled before looking at Kallyn and smiled. "You know, you not that bad."

Kallyn look at Nessie and blinked before smiling. "Nether are you."

"Flattery wouldn't get you know where." Nessie smirked.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Not only had Ash and Nessie and their friends saved a very special Riolu and return Riolu back to its kingdom. ****And so, with many fond memories to bring with our heroes, their Sinnoh region still continued.**

* * *

Thank you for R&R and I hope you enjoy it!

**Reviews!**

**No Flames!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

I do **NOT **own anything of Pokémon only Nessie!!!

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm sorry that I haven't update this story or any other of my stories, especially MOTP. I hope you all forgive me._

_Here's a special Christmas gift from me to you readers. _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

"Okay," Dawn stated as she put down a hot pot of soup on the middle of the table as Nessie set the table.

"We all set." Brock said as he stood and look at the Pokémon foods he had prepared.

"Kay gang, chow time!" Ash shouted to the Pokémon who were playing with each other in the water.

"Come and get it." Nessie shouted to them.

All the Pokémon exclaimed happily and run to their Pokémon food.

"Staravia!" Staravia said as it's happily ate it Pokémon food with Buizel.

"That some of my special Pokémon food and I made plenty so eat up," Brock told them from the table.

Ash, Dawn, Nessie and Ralts who was sitting on Nessie's lap look watch as the other Pokémon eat. Dawn and Ash laughed when Swinub ate all of its food and went to take some from Piplup who pushed Swinub away and then Turtwig came between them.

Brock smiled while Nessie just merely look up while Ralts just happily ate her food.

"That Turtwig for you" Dawn said.

"Yeah," Ash smiled.

"Hey, Ash," Nessie suddenly spoke up as she looks around. "Where Gligar?"

Ash looks at Nessie before looking at where Gligar suppose to be but didn't see Gilgar at all.

"I'll fine out." Ash told her as he stood up. "Hey, Gligar! Come here!"

"Glib!"

"Huh?" Ash said as he looks up as Gligar came flying and land on Ash making him fell down.

Ash gently pushed Gligar off of him and sat up with Gligar standing next to him. "Why you do that for?"

"Pika, pikachu?" Pikachu asked as he came over.

Gligar suddenly claws glowed and crossed them together.

"Oh, that X-scissor," Ash stated before asking Gligar, "Does that mean you want to do some battle training?"

"Glib! Glib!" Gligar nodded happily.

"That make sense to me." Brock told Ash. "Especially after that frustrated battle with Paul's Gligar."

Gligar suddenly became gloomy and depress with fake tears coming out of it eyes.

"Speaking of Paul," Nessie said as she tapped her chin while everybody looks at her. "His attitude reminds me of someone. I just can't place it who…"

Ash, and Brock sweat dropped knowing the answer.

Dawn merely blinked before turning to look at Brock. "Be careful, you going to make Gligar really depress."

"…ah…sorry Gligar," Brock told Gligar as he recovers from Nessie's question.

"Training, huh?" Ash asked as he looks determine. "So you want to get stronger, right?"

"Glib! Glib!" Gligar nodded as its fake tears had stopped and his mood had change dramatically from his previous mood.

"Awesome!" Ash punched the air. "We get right to it after lunch!"

"How about now?" Nessie asked innocently. "Gligar seem pretty excited, right Gligar?"

"Glib!" Gligar nodded happily.

Ash face fell as he anime fall. "Ness!"

"You need to be in shape for your next gym battle. I, as you manger, will not only you to stuff yourself like a pig."

"Hey! Since when you are my manger!"

Nessie ignore Ash as she continuing on eating her food.

"Ness!"

* * *

**Opening**

**On the road far from home.**

**You don't have to feel alone.**

**Brave and strong,**

**together we will be,**

**It's our destiny!**

**We will be heroes,**

**we can change the world if we try!**

**I go where you go.**

**Forever friends you and I!**

**We will be heroes!**

**Battle Dimension Pokémon!!!**

**

* * *

**

**_'Telepathic' _**

**'Thought' **

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: Fighting Fear with Fear! **

* * *

The scene reveals Ash and Pikachu standing by the sideline, in the middle. On his right, couple of feet, away was Gligar and couple of feet to his left was Buizel. Dawn, Piplup, Nessie and Brock watch from the sideline.

"Bui! Bui! Bui!" Buizel look ready and determine.

"Gligar you don't even think of it," Ash told Gligar. "Use your sharpening glare!"

Nessie sighed as she watches the two Pokémons glares at each other. "What does glaring have to do with this? It called a Pokémon battle not Pokémon glaring contest."

Brock laughed nervously as he could feel some dark aura emitting from Nessie.

"What wrong with Ness?" Dawn whispered to Brock as she step away from the scary Nessie.

Brock looks more nervous as he whispered back. "This happen when she doesn't get to eat food."

Dawn and Piplup sweat dropped.

Suddenly Gligar's glare dropped as Buizel says something in Pokémon language and look determined making Gligar dropped to its knees and beg with tears.

"That not going to work." Ash stated as he rubbed his head. "Gligar, you can't give up before you start."

"Pika, pika." Pikachu smiled nervously.

"Gligar, now. Use X-Scissors," Ash said suddenly at Gligar. "And keep it going!"

"Glib! Glib! Glib!" Gligar keep using its X-Scissors at Buizel who keep dodging.

"Now Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Ash shouted.

Buizel jumped up into the air, covered in water and head right at Gligar glaring determinedly. Gligar stop as he see Buizel heading it way, got teary before jumping on Ash.

Ash struggled to get Gligar off as they didn't notice that Baize's aqua jet was coming their way as Pikachu tried to warn them.

**Boom!**

The aqua jet hit both Gligar and Ash creating a small smoke as the two quickly sat up after the smoke was cleared.

"Gligar, what's wrong with you?" Ash asked angrily as he hold Gligar up making Gligar depress and teary as he look down sadly.

"Ash waits." Dawn said as she walks over frowning. "Getting mad like that will depress Gligar even more."

Ash let the sad Gligar go and stood up. "Well yeah, but still."

"Cheer up Gligar," Dawn said as she kneel down and rubbed Gligar's head. "No need to worry. You just try a little harder the next time and you'll be wonderful."

Gligar suddenly appear happier and hugged Dawn who hugged back.

"Man, I don't want Gligar to get spoil." Ash stated frowning before pointing accusingly at Nessie who was watching Ralts play and mumbled. "Or Gligar will become like her in the future."

"Ralts Magical Leaf."

**_'Roger that!' _**

"Ah!" Ash yelped as he tries to dodge all the leaves that were heading his way. The key word: Try. "Ouch!"

"On the other hand, treating Gligar harshly isn't going to get you very far either, right?" Brock asked while sweat dropping.

"Y-yeah," Ash said as he was still face down on the floor.

* * *

"'Kay Turtwig come on ou—t!" Ash said but was cut off by Nessie.

"Why don't Ralts battle Gligar, Ash?" Nessie asked.

"Hm. I think that a good idea." Brock said.

Ash nodded in agreement. "Okay."

* * *

This time, Brock was in the middle of the sideline with Pikachu, Dawn and Piplup. Ash was on the right side with Gligar while Nessie was on the left side with Ralts, in front of Ash and Gligar.

"Okay, Ralts use Psychic." Nessie ordered.

**_'Okie dokie! Prepare to die flyin' boy!'_**

"Glib!" Gligar turn teary.

"Gligar if you don't pat attention you won't be able to dodge." Ash said as many sharp leaves were heading toward Gligar, then sending a glare at Nessie. "And you! What have you been teaching Ralts?!"

Nessie merely smirked in a lazy manner with her arms crossed over her chest. "None that your tiny brain can handle."

Brock, Dawn and Piplup sweat-dropped. 'Those two.'

Mean while, many leaves were flying toward Gligar, who at the last moment jumped up into as the leaves hit the ground near its feet as Ralts' aim was off and fly in the sky.

"Now use steel wing, right from where you are!" Ash told Gligar.

"Glib!" Gligar nodded before heading toward Ralts.

"Wait for it, Ralts." Nessie said.

_**'Yes Ma'am!'**_ Ralts nodded determinedly while eyes narrowing.

Suddenly Gligar stop flying, got teary and protested as it fly up the moment it was in front of Ralts, who merely blinked.

Nessie blinked before watching Gligar fly above her and toward Ash who had started to run away from the coming Gligar with Pikachu.

"Look out!" Ash shouted as he started to run. "Come on, Gligar. Not over hear!"

"Pika! Pika!"

"Of course, now Gligar can fly straight as an arrow," Dawn and Nessie stated flatly making Brock anime drop as they all watch Gligar flying after Ash.

"Piplup!"

_**'How true!'**_

The two Pokémons nodded in agreement.

Nessie shook her head before glaring at nothing making Brock and Dawn nervous. "If I found out who is making me feel this way…" Dark aura surrounded Nessie. "They better prepare a will."

Ralts tilted her head cutely. _**'What's the matter Nessie? Are ya okay?'**_

"Oh, nothing you have to worry about Ralts." Nessie suddenly smiled innocently as the dark aura suddenly vanishes as she picks Ralts up and rubs her cheek with a happy Ralts. "Aw! You are so cute!"

Brock, Piplup and Dawn sweat dropped and back away from Nessie.

'Is she posses?' They all thought the same thing.

"Your opponent is over there!" Ash said as he point at Ralts and Nessie and stopped as Gligar fly right into his face. "Ah!"

Ash sat up quickly and scolded Gligar. "What were you thinking?!"

Gligar got teary and depress.

"You going to have to stop crying and start toughen up!" Ash told Gligar. "Let try t once more."

"Gligar!" Gligar cried out as it suddenly turn around and fly away.

"Huh? Gligar!" Ash called out as he watches as Gligar took off.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked as she and everyone else run over.

Nessie walk over to Ash and hit him on the back of his head.

"Ouch! Ness!" Ash cried out as he touched his new bump.

Nessie glared at Ash. "Sheesh, great's going Ash. Look what you did to Gligar! You made Gligar run away!"

"Will it isn't my fault that Gligar need to toughen up." Ash retorted.

**Boink!**

"Ow! What was that for?" Ash asked before stating. "Girl these day."

**Boink!**

"You such a jerk, Ash!" Nessie shouted as she stormed into the forest angrily leaving a confuse Ash.

**_'Nessie!'_**

"What did I do?" Ash asked no one as he rubbed his head confusingly while everyone just shook their head.

'Oh, Ash.'

* * *

**Oh no! What will our heroes do now? Will they find Gligar and Nessie? What is wrong with our heroine? Will Ash and Nessie make up or is their friendship is ruin?**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update recently. Being busy with school's works and personal's stuff, plus being distracted easily and unmotivated is what had been stopping me from being able to update recently, which, I apologize once more. BUT, I try to update more as I could possible can. Same goes to my Memories of the Past._

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! **

**HAPPY HOLIDAY!!!**

**AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**


End file.
